Tale: Girl Drowned in The Water
by k3rtia
Summary: Meski Itachi tidak tahu siapa itu Sakura Haruno, setelah mendengar mantera atas berkah Penyihir Jahat untuknya, Itachi akan menyelamatkannya, meski itu berarti harus melewati.. Pohon Agung?/ for infantrum A Classical Fairytale Challenge


**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi-sama's always. I have no right about it  
>1. Fic for Infantrum A Classical Fairytail challenge<br>2. Terinspirasi dari cermis yang saya baca di majalah Mentari zaman bahula  
>3. Didedikasikan untuk 'dia' yang sudah memberi semangat untuk karya ini.<br>4. **Warning**: AU, OOC, Typo, ga masuk akal (namanya juga dongeng). _You've warned, people_!  
>5. Dibagi menjadi 3 bagian yang berarti <em>tree-shots<em> (_multichap_, maybe? O_O)

_Enjoy the story, guys_!

* * *

><p><strong>BAGIAN I<strong>

**PROLOG  
><strong>

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Ia menangkat pandangan ke arah langit. Senja merah merekah, petang menunggu waktu untuk tampil. Lalu ia memandang sekeliling. Tampaknya hutan belum juga menunjukkan pucuknya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Lalu ia turun dari kudanya.

Setelah mengikat tali kekang kuda itu pada salah satu pohon yang ada, direbahkannya tubuhnya, punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon yang tak jauh dari kudanya. Mau terus jalan percuma, pasti akan tersesat karena kode-kode yang sudah ditandai tim ANBU –pasukan elite tempatnya bergabung- pasti tidak akan kelihatan. Kalau begini, perjalanan ke Negeri Konoha –negeri asalnya- pasti akan memakan waktu lebih panjang. Ini sudah rute tercepat. Rute-rute lain yang lebih aman memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Itachi seorang ANBU yang bertugas di Negeri Suna. ANBU adalah kumpulan prajurit-prajurit terkuat dari 5 negara besar. Negeri Suna adalah aliansi Konoha yang sedang mengalami pergolakkan politik akibat pergantian pemimpin dan Itachi ditugaskan mengawal di sana. Hari ini, masa tugasnya berakhir dan ia ingin melepas rindu dengan tanah kelahirannya.

Suasana hutan sunyi senyap. Daun-daun berdesah ditiup angin. Itachi memejamkan mata. Ia tak merasa lapar –tadi pagi sudah makan kenyang, tak merasa haus pula. Terkadang, suara ringkikan dari kudanya terdengar.

Tiba-tiba mata Itachi membuka. Indera pendengarannya memperoleh sesuatu. Ia bangkit berdiri. Pedang sudah siap di tangannya.

Suara itu berbunyi. "Paman, bangunlah!"

Nihil, tak ada respon.

Lagi-lagi, suara itu berbunyi kembali. Kali ini agak lebih kasar. "Tak heran aku sampai liang lahat pun kau masih saja pemalas. Memang kau tukang judi murahan desa, sebelum menemanimu di sini, telah kudengar racauan istrimu mengenai betapa busuknya kau! Tiap hari bangun siang tak menafkahinya, eh malah kau habiskan uang untuk judi."

Seseorang –tepatnya, sesuatu- yang dipanggil 'paman' itu rupanya mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. "Mau apa kau?"

Suara pertama berbunyi lagi. "Ahaha, akhirnya Paman bangun! Mau ikut aku tidak? Aku mau ke Konoha, Paman. Ada seorang bayi yang baru lahir dan belum diberi nama. Aku hendak menamainya!"

"Lakukan sesukamu," suara kedua menyahut. "Merepotkan. Menamai dari sini juga bisa, kan? Kalau tidak, buat apa Sang Penyihir Hitam memberimu kekuatan, eh?"

"Aaah, Paman benar juga, rupanya!" suara pertama menyahut. "Karena dia gadis, dan aku tak tahu nama yang _cantik_," ia memberi penekanan pada cantik, "maka kuberi nama Gadis Tenggelam di Air, bagaimana?"

Suara kedua mendengus. "Terserah kau lah. Bukankah tidak terlalu cantik nama itu?"

"Persetan dengan cantik tidaknya. Yang penting, itulah namanya, dan aku yang memberinya nama! Oh bahagianya diriku!" suara pertama berteriak lantang.

Suara kedua menyahut, "wah tepat sekali. Barusan setelah kau memberi nama, kedua orang tuanya memberi nama. Namanya Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno, he," suara pertama mendesah kagum. "Nama yang cantik! Tetap saja nama pemberianku lebih cantik!"

Kemudian kedua suara itu hilang, seakan ditelan hutan.

Itachi bisa merasakan kedua kakinya gemetar. Setetes peluh meluncur di keningnya. Bunyi besi berkelontang –pedangnya terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia menoleh sekeliling. Tanpa menggunakan Sharingan –kemampuan supernaturalnya- pun, ia sudah tahu. Tidak ada hawa kehidupan di sini –selain tumbuhan, tentunya. Hewan pun tak ada. Dan kedua suara tadi tiba tanpa tanda-tanda.

Oh ayolah, ia orang yang logis. Ia tak percaya cerita mengenai hantu dan makhluk halus –dan konyolnya, itu dilakukan meski ia tahu bahwa mereka eksis. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan mempercayainya. Tak pernah seorang Uchiha –klan bermartabat tinggi di Konoha- merasa gelisah. Dan tanpa perlu mendengar suaranya lagi, ia sudah mempercayai keeksisan hantu.

Belum sempat ia pulih dari keterjutannya, sebuah suara lagi sudah menyahut. "Dan, kenapa kau masih berdiam diri?"

Itachi segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Seekor kuda putih –kudanya- rupanya telah melepaskan tali kekangnya dari pohon dan berdiri di hadapan Tuannya. "Kau mengagetkanku, Susano'o."

Susano'o –kuda putih itu- meringkik. Bila ia manusia, bisa jadi ia mendesah. "Kau benar-benar lamban, Tuan. Itu bukan kahyalan. Dan aku mendengarnya pula. Ia seakan berdesir di buluku. Bukan pertama kalinya sebuah roh eksis di dekatku."

Itachi benci tidak tahu. Tetapi terpaksa, kali ini ia bertanya pada _seekor_ –bahkan merendahkan martabatnya sendiri untuk seekor- kuda. "Apa maksud perkataan mereka?"

Si kuda lagi-lagi meringkik –mendesah. "Lho Tuan tidak tahu, ya? Tadi itu mereka mengucapkan sebuah doa –mantera. Dan mantera atas berkah dari Penyihir Hitam tak bisa ditolak. Tak bisa dinetralisir. Mereka berdoa bahwa si Sakura yang baru saja lahir ini akan tenggelam di air. Entah itu kini, maupun nanti."

Itachi mengumpat, "_kuso_! Kenapa kau baru memberi tahu sekarang?"

"Lalu kapan maumu, Tuan? Tadi? Ha, sama sekali tak berguna –merugikan bahkan. Bisa-bisa kalau mereka berdua tahu kau di sini, kau _ikutan_ diberi mantera," Susano'o meringkik nyaring –tertawa.

"Tidak lucu!" Itachi melempar tatapan tajam. Susano'o langsung menghentikan tawanya.

Susano'o menegakkan dirinya, kemudian membungkukkan lehernya. "Lalu, tunggu apa lagi, Tuan? Ayo kita selamatkan si bayi itu."

"Maksudmu, sekarang juga berangkat? Itu tidak mungkin! Hari sudah malam, bahkan pengaruh magis di sini sangat kuat sehingga Sharingan hanya mampu menembus sedikit," Itachi mengacak rambutnya.

Susano'o meringkik –terkekeh. "Sharingan bukan satu-satunya opsi, Tuan. Banyak yang lain. Salah satunya, Berkah Hutan."

"Maksudmu, meminta batuan Pohon Agung?" Itachi pernah membaca hal itu sewaktu ia masih bersekolah. Tetapi selama ini ia tak pernah mempraktekkannya karena tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya. "Mana Pohon Agung itu?"

Susano'o meringkik –tertawa. "Ya ampun, Tuan. Kau belum mengenal hutan dengan baik rupanya. Jika kau mengucapkan syair Alam Liar, arwah Pohon Agung akan terbangun dan bersemayam sementara di pohon terdekat denganmu."

"Syair Alam Liar?" Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tak tahu. Kau tahu?"

Susano'o meringkik –mendesah. "Hanya segelintir anak manusia yang tahu. Dan kami para hewan –oh ya ampun, jelek sekali julukan kami- tentu saja tahu. Akan kuajarkan."

"Jangan menyanyi! Sebutkan saja," Itachi berkata dengan gusar. Takut kudanya ini akan menyanyi dengan ringkikan yang memekakkan telinga.

Susano'o mengambil nafas.

"Dalam diam, kami menjerit. Dalam diam, kami menangis. Dalam diam, kami menjebak. Dalam diam, kami membunuh. Kami begitu ambigu. Di satu sisi, kami memberi kehidupan. Di satu sisi lainnya, kami mematikan kehidupan. Misteri seakan tak bisa habis di sini. Siapa yang tahu berapa usia pohon tertua, siapa yang tahu kapan rumput dilahirkan, siapa yang tahu kapan rantai ekosistem berdesir? Tetapi kami semua tahu, manusia tidak bisa menaklukkan kami.

"Nah, ulangi, Tuan. Kau sudah ingat, kan?"

Itachi perlahan mengulangi Syair Alam Liar itu.

Sejenak, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian, hutan seakan bergoyang, bunyi-bunyi aneh nan mistis meraung memekakkan telinga. Udara terasa dingin. Angin-angin berhembus begitu kencang hingga daun-daun berguguran. Itachi menutup mata.

Kemudian, suasana menjadi tenang kembali, seolah tak ada kekacauan.

"Akulah Pohon Agung yang dihormati, tempat kaum liar mengadu cerita dan meminta nasihat. Ada apakah gerangan hingga kalian memanggilku?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari pohon yang tadi disandari Itachi.

Sejenak, Itachi terdiam. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya, kan. Seharusnya ia ingin melompat kaget dan menjerit. Mana bisa ia lakukan. Ia menelan ludah. "Andakah Pohon Agung?"

"Aku tadi sudah berkata begitu, kan," si Pohon kini mempunyai lubang dua di atas menyerupai mata dan lubang yang lebih besar dari kedua lubang pertama di bawahnya –mulutnya.

"Ah ya, benar. Bisakah anda-"

"Ucapkan terima kasih dahulu ketika kau memanggil seseorang dan ia berbaik hati datang membantumu," si Pohon memotong ucapan Itachi.

Itachi kembali menelan ludah. "Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Pohon Agung. Bisakah Anda menunjukkan jalan keluar bagi kami?"

"Jalan keluar dari mana dan ke mana?" si Pohon itu bertanya. "Yang jelas jika mengucapkan pertanyaan."

Ya ampun, Itachi sudah sangat kesal. Meski tahu ia hidup di dunia luar biasa, ia juga tak terbiasa dengan segala keanehan dunianya yang baru ia ketahui dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari dua puluh menit. Mendengar roh berbicara, Syair Alam Liar, dan Pohon Agung Tukang Mengkritik ini. kalau ia tak benar-benar butuh bantuan, sudah ia bakar Pohon ini sekalian arwah sucinya.

Itachi menjaga kesopanannya. "Dari hutan ini ke Negeri Konoha. Setahu saya, hutan ini tempat terakhir sebelum memasuki perbatasan Konoha."

"Kenapa kau hendak keluar dari hutan ini? Hutan-lah tempat terbaik bagi segala makhluk," si Pohon berkomentar.

Kemudian, Itachi menceritakan percakapan makhluk halus yang tadi didengarnya. "Karena itu, Tuan. Saya harus menyelamatkan Sakura –bayi itu."

"Hanya seorang bayi tidak masalah bukan? Bukankah satu orang tak sungguh berarti?" si Pohon bertanya.

"Kau salah!" Itachi setengah berteriak. "Tak ada satupun anak manusia yang tak berarti. Tidakkah kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan ibunya yang mengandungnya? Bagaimana perasaan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menanti-nantinya? Bagaimana perasaan orang di sekelilingnya mendapat teman baru? Tidakkah? Tidak. Kau Cuma pohon yang banyak berkomentar! Kau memang hanya Pohon Agung, sesuai julukanmu, tempat kaum _liar_ mengadu!"

Sedari tadi, Susano'o yang diam mulai angkat bicara dalam suara rendah. "Jaga bicaramu, Tuan," ia mengingatkan.

Si Pohon nyatanya tak tersinggung. "Memang begitulah aku. Sudah kuingatkan sedari awal. Tanpa anak manusia pun, kami tumbuhan masih akan hidup, bukan?"

"Salah! Tanpa anak manusia, keseimbangan ekosistem akan goyah, dan dunia berujung pada kiamat! Mungkin pada awalnya kalian tak merasakan efeknya. Kalian semakin banyak, subur, tetapi duri dalam daging suatu saat akan terkuak. Kebanyakan oksigen juga akan membawa kepunahan karena curah hujan yang luar biasa dasyat. Petir akan membakar kalian satu persatu, hingga tak ada yang tersisa," Itachi menjawab.

Si Pohon termenung. Lalu ia menjawab. "Aku tidak begitu senang dengan manusia. Tetapi akan kucoba mempercayai kata-katamu, kalau begitu. Akan kubantu kau untuk keluar dari hutan ini dan menuju negeri-mu," si Pohon bersuit. Seekor merpati putih terbang dan mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon itu.

Si burung menundukkan kepala. "Saya kepercayaan Yang Mulia Pohon Agung. Panggil saja Sanbi."

Itachi memperhatikan si Burung yang mempunyai tiga ekor. Pantas saja dipanggil Sanbi. "Mohon bantuannya. Saya Itachi Uchiha."

Si Pohon berkata, "Sanbi akan menuntun kalian keluar dari hutan ini."

Awalnya, Itachi tak merasa harus berterima kasih pada Pohon Agung yang menurutnya super menyebalkan itu. Tetapi cukup ia tahu diri. Sudah untung mau diberi bantuan. "Terima kasih," ia menunduk sedikit. "Susano'o! Ayo!" ia melambai pada si Kuda Putih sebelum naik menungganginya.

-**To be continue**-

* * *

><p>setelah selesai mengetik, saya merasa... senang, mungkin? ini pertama kalinya saya ikut challenge yang diadakan infantrum, ada perasaan semangat dan senang mengetahui saya bisa memulainya entah dengan baik ataupun buruk.<p>

Apakah kurang memenuhi syarat, teman-teman?

Give me critic and concrit, people. i need it


End file.
